Problems at the Office
by tetalani
Summary: It appears Kagome has landed a CEO job and some dark secrets. It is up to Inuyasha to find out what she is hiding. Will he end up on her hit list? Does she even have one? Or is she just a victim of circumstance and needs a hero to rescue her? Read and fin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well yes folks, I am back again! I know it has been awhile. But I have a new story for you. I hope you like it. I have great ideas for it. Read and Enjoy

Interview Process

There is no way to pinpoint exactly when things had started to go wrong. It is pure luck that we are still together, or that either of us is still alive. Things went so bad so fast I was sure I was going to lose her. I wouldn't have blamed her, I was a real bastard. And I couldn't really apologize for it either; I mean it was my job. But I am getting ahead of myself; I should begin when all this mess started…

_'Ding'_

'_27th floor, damn tall buildings. Why do all the CEO's think it is necessary to have their offices' all the way at the top, if you really think about it…it's only more inconvenient.'_ Today was just one of those days. I really don't want to be here, a new job a new day I guess. I straightened my tie in fake nervousness…if people think you're too confident they give you shit work. Kind of like a 'see, your not better than me' thing. And I am not about to spend a month down in the filing room.

_'Ding'_

'_28th floor. God I can't take this, only two more floors. I am SO mentioning this stupidity to my new boss. I heard he was a killer, not that that is a big change for me…it seems I only work for killers these days, the ones that work their people entirely too hard and take al the credit…dumb bastards'_

_'Ding'_

'_30th floor….oh wait, that's my stop. Damn, I need to stay focused. Alright, here we go'_

3rd person

He stepped off the elevator and looked around the busy office.

"So, this is where I will be spending most of my time eh? Not bad, not bad at all. It's way better then the shit desk job I had before. Especially with all the incompetent I had to see day in and day out." He said with a smirk. Out of nowhere a sharp ringing in his ears caused him to hiss in pain. As he reached to massage his ear he stopped when he saw a pair of gorgeous eyes staring at him and for a moment he couldn't breath.

He caught himself staring back and shook his head. "Focus dumb shit…this is the big chance to impress, can't screw it up." _'But, I can afford a few seconds to flirt. Hmm should I go for the eyebrow raise or a hair run thru…oh, I got it, yeah that should work'_

He looked up to find gorgeous girl and wink at her, but she had disappeared. He started to scan the area, hoping she was still in the lobby.

"Are you looking for me?"

"God, I really don't want to be here, I am so just not cut out for this, stop hogging the creamer. I am the boss here, not you. Give it." I held out my hand expecting to get what I had so kindly requested. I should have known better. It took a second to register that my hand was covered in liquid caramel sugary goodness. "What the hell was that for?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in mock irritation, I really should have known better.

"What? You asked for the cream miss bossy, you should have specified exactly what you wanted. I am not a mind reader you know. And you know you are cut out for this. We both went to the same damn school for 8 years to do just this. You did great at your internship and you are going to do great here as well. Plus you have me here to help you. I mean come on, what are best friends for. And I am brilliant, why you might as well just be the poster girl for the company; I do all the hard work anyway." My so called best friend of all time absently commented as we exited the break room, which got her a sugar packet in the face.

"Oh shut up, we both know I had the highest GPA, and no matter what you say, I did not sleep with professor Jackson to get it either so shove it. But you're right, and I am sorry. We will continue to do great things here, while continuing our plan for world domination." We both smiled as we walked down the hall.

We had been friends since elementary school. We sat at lunch together once and have been joined at the hip ever since. I suppose I should consider myself lucky, and I do. I don't think I could have survived everything without her. She is like my sister.

"Well, you get to work. I am going to the Sam about a message he took for me. I swear sometimes I just don't know what he is doing here. He is like a kindergartener, I don't know, but I just don't have the heart to fire him." She patted me on the back and laughed at my expense before going into her office and answering the phone.

I started to walk towards my office to start the day. I stopped for a second to grab my messages that I missed from yesterday and earlier this morning. I heard a ding in the distance and wondered who was late.

I looked around the floor to try and guess who wasn't here. I was never big on waiting. I hated tardiness. 'Everyone is here, who the hell could be coming now, god if it's another damn gift I swear I am throwing the messenger out my plate glass window' I looked up to see some guy practically leap out of the elevator barely catching it in time before it closed to go all the way back down.

'_I remember those days,'_ I thought absently _'it's a very long ride from the bottom, I actually did loose focus and had to start from the bottom again. I thank god those days' are over.' _

3rd person

She found great humor in watching the new guy try and figure out what the hell he was doing. _'Is there something wrong with his ear?'_ He suddenly met her eyes and she noticed just how damn good looking he really was. He was taller than her, always nice. She didn't like guys who were shorter than her or even her height, though there were exceptions. It made it difficult to go out considering if she was in heels she had to bend over, it just didn't work. But that was neither here not there. She saw him look away first and decided to introduce herself.

She made her way over to him ready greet him in a professional flirty manner. Hey, he was hot! Give me a break here. _'Wow, he must really not be paying attention. He doesn't even notice me.'_ She thought as she saw him looking around sort of frantically.

"Are you looking for me?"

He turned around quickly, he hadn't even noticed someone had gotten behind him, 'not good' he thought. 'I can't afford a stupid mistake, a rookie mistake. Damn.' He quickly switched his anger and annoyance to a fake 'happy to be here early in the fucking morning' attitude.

"Maybe, wouldn't you like to know." He gave her the handsome sophisticated smile that most women fall for. 'But not her apparently' he noticed when she didn't giggle or blush like most do. "But maybe you can help me; I am looking for Mr. Higurashi's office. I am supposed to be starting here today, I am supposed to see him first to get "acquainted with the company" or some shit." He said while using finger quotes. "I heard the boss is a real killer, but I do have to tell you. Why the fuck would he stay all the way on the top floor? I mean sure the view is nice, but damn the ride up is a bitch. And look, it's foggy. It wasn't even worth it. And in the afternoon, the glare is going to be a bitch."

While he continued his ranting and raving she watching him, very amused.

"You know," She said, interrupting him "it sounds like you have a lot to say. You really should bring it up with the boss. Higurashi is very understanding. And yes, he has earned a reputation as a killer, but only with his adversaries. Everyone here works well together. You're going to love working here. Let me show you to the boss's office." She gave no room for excuses, which was fine with him, he wasn't about to argue. He followed her like a trained dog down a few paths when he came to a set of double doors.

She was about to shove them open when a man came walked towards her looking frantic.

"Hey baby. Help me please. My assistant just quit and forgot tell me she hadn't yet gotten to the board meeting problems yet. I kind of don't know what to do and I am running out of time." He gave her paper which apparently held all his problems and she quickly scanned it before handing it back to him.

"Ok, put the 10:00 A.m. meeting in the room across the hall, they are just here for a "we're doing just fine with your money" talk so it won't take long. The people who are supposed to be here at 10:30 haven't seen the building, so take them on a quick tour, and show them one of the vaults or something. Talk about how safe and secure they are here. I don't know make something up, that's not really my problem. But that should be enough to get the first run through out and have new water set up. The 11:00 meeting involves a presentation so that should be in the projection room anyway, plus all those people are old and it's cooler in there anyway. Next time hire someone with a little competence and not just a pretty face or I will hire someone for you and it will be an ugly old lady and you wont like that. Now go away, we have a new worker and he has to meet the boss."

The frantic man was turning to walk down the hallway to his own office when she made it clear she was not done talking. "Oh, if you call me baby one more time I am calling your girlfriend. And I think I will just _have_ to mention that problem you seem to be having with your assistants." He paled a little before walking just a little bit faster so he could get out of sight.

The so called "new worker" stood there with a stunned look on his face. Damn she was good, she must be his assistant. _'Lucky bastard has a total hottie for a secretary.'_ He was still so amazed that he didn't really even notice she had started talking again.

"Hello?" she said, a little louder than last time, "Are you in there? Are you listening?" When he blushed and looked down she smiled at his obvious admittance of "no" and repeated herself. "I said, let me see if the boss can see you now, wait here."

She left him for a few minutes, which he spent remembering how good her ass looked in the skirt she had on. She walked out and waved him in. She pretended not to notice him fixing himself up a little more to make sure he made a good first impression and led him into the office.

He walked through the doors with a smile on his face and started to greet…and empty chair. He turned to look at hottie assistant girl, which was what he had decided to call her since they hadn't exchanged names yet and gave her a confused look. He could tell she was amused because she was giggling. And he kept his confused look on her, even as she broke eye contact and slowly made her way to the other side of the desk and sat down in what appeared to be a very expensive chair.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." He said not even bothering to hide the surprise on his face.

"No I am not. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I couldn't help myself. You can slap my wrist if you want. But you made it so fun. I am Kagome Higurashi, one of the CEO's and your new boss I guess. She held out his hand to shake it. He took it and the shook hands, she smiled at him, but he couldn't seem to get the wide eyed fish look off of his face.

She could tell he was having a hard time and instantly felt bad for not telling him immediately that she was head of the whole shebang. She started to apologize but before she could get the words out he beat her to them.

"Hey, I can forgive your little joke if you can forget about my smart mouth comments I said in the lobby." He smiled at her. He was working hard to hide his irritation. _'I can't fucking believe that this chick is the head of all of this. The "killer" that I had heard too much about in the past 2 months.'_ And it pissed him of to no end that he was going to be working under her. I mean yeah it was an ego thing but the really sucky part was that you are not supposed to date people you work with. Not that that had ever stopped him before but that was irrelevant.

"It has been an interesting morning. I am Inuyasha." He sat down in one of the chairs on his side of the desk. "I am sure I will do a great job working for the company and for you." He was about to continue but she quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, that's why I had wanted to meet you in person instead of having someone else. You aren't really working for me." At the sight of his obvious confusion she went on. "Yeah as I am sure you know because of the Newspaper. I grudgingly took over the company when my father sadly past away. I did not like the idea of everyone working under me. Especially since when my father died a lot of his employees surprisingly left pretty fast I was forced to restaff rather quickly so I ended up picking some of the people I went to college with. I trusted them and it's easier going into something new with people who are capable of the job at your back then spending countless hours going through interviews with unqualified people. The people who stayed on after dad died said it was a cast improvement. Anyway, So I decided to make it equal sharing. And while there are people who do work for us. A lot of the people are CEO's of the company. It is just because of my name that I am seen as the boss. I thought to change the name of the company but my friends made me keep it, to honor my father and since I can't really argue with that it has stayed. But listen to me I am going on and on. Let me show you around."

She got up excitedly and practically dragged him out of her office. She led him down to the break room and the bathrooms. Everything looked practically brand new. "It is actually" she answered when he mentioned it. "I thought it was horribly dark in here when I first came in, way to master of the universe cherry oak thing. New paint as well, it was forest green, I think the light blue is more comfortable. We wanted me to enjoy working here, not just think of it as a chore. Everyone works but there is no reason to keep it unpleasant. Morale is definitely at a high here. Which I am very glad to here, it took weeks to get this place the way it looks now, and that may seem pretty fast for a whole floor or changes but it cost a hell of a lot and the noise made it hard to work. Went home with a migraine even night. But it was definitely worth it don't you think?"

She continued to rattle on about everything and nothing about the goings on on the 30th floor and told him everything that he needed to know. But looking at her it was just so hard to pay attention. She seemed to amaze him at every turn. The boss thing was still a little new but she was just so young. And her incessant chatter was both comforting and ridiculously amusing. _'It's just too bad though,'_ he thought _'such a terrible waste'_ He didn't really have time to think much. She was talking a mile a minutes and he was having a hard time keeping up.

It had taken up most of the morning leading into the afternoon to show him around completely and to get him set up with his office and helping him become familiar with his department. They were coming back from the computer room with a ton of new equipment and wires when she suddenly stopped and caused him to pump into her. When he turned to see around the boxes he was holding he found her struggling to hold both the boxes and dig through her bag to find her phone, which happened to be ringing very loudly.

"Damnit, I hate it when you can never find your phone." She looked for a place to set the boxes down and soon turned her attention onto him. "Hey, Inu, hold these for me please. Just for a second I promise." He didn't really hear her request _'Inu? She is calling me Inu now?'_ Inuyasha didn't really get a chance to give a nod before a million more pounds were added to his already way too heavy load

One sided conversation-

"Hello?"

"I am helping Inuyasha, why?"

"He is the new guy, and yes ok. Damn."

"Um, sure that sounds good,"

"Yeah I will, meet me in the lobby in 5. Bye"

Kagome hung up her phone and put it back in her bag before starting to head towards the lobby. Completely forgetting about her new friend"

"Um, hello? If you don't mind, I can seriously use to help here. These aren't exactly light as feathers" He was starting to struggle because of the weight and he really didn't want to drop hundreds of dollars worth of computer crap.

Kagome turned around to come face to face with boxes that seemed to be towering over her. "Oh Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to forget. Here let me take my share back. We will drop them off at your new office and then your done for today. Its lunch time and you can start tomorrow. My friend and I are going out to eat. That's what the call was about, would you like to come?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um, I think I will rain check on that one. I have some things I needed to do in the city today. But maybe another time?" he asked. Hoping it wasn't one of those obligatory new employee things. He felt he should get to know her a little better, 'especially if I am going to be spending so much time around you Kagome, even if you don't really know it yet' he added silently to himself.

She nodded and dropped the stuff on the floor by his desk. She looked around as if to check if there was anything she was missing. She shrugged her shoulders and led the way out to the elevators. Just as she was about to say goodbye a loud yell was heard throughout the office

"Hey, boss lady, what did I tell you about hot male strippers in the work place? You better not be annoying him." Kagome flushed red and he turned to see a smirking woman casually strolling towards them wish a cell phone in hand. "I am sorry sir, is she bothering you, I will have security escort her out." She started laughing as she stood right by him

He stood there, at a complete loss of what to say but it appeared Kagome was not

"Bite the big one and choke Sango, you know damn well who this is. But let me be the one with sophistication and charm and introduce the two of you. Inuyasha she is Sango, a co- CEO and a soon to be dead one at that. Sango this is Inuyasha, new co-CEO. Now both of you shake hands and smile." Sango glared at Kagome after he got the choke on it comment, but she did as he best friend, and sometimes boss told her to and shook hands, smiled and made nice.

"So Kag baby are you ready to go? I got reservations, we got 20 minutes to get there, and its going to be had traffic so we have to move, is new guy coming?" she asked. She was distracted by Kagome's "I am going to kill you" hand motions to truly put all her attention on Inuyasha.

"Well my name is Inuyasha. And no, I will not be coming. But I have gotten your friend here to promise for another time. I just have a lot of things to do today. So maybe another time. If you ladies will excuse me now, I will be going. See you both tomorrow, if you don't kill each other by then." He pushed the down button and waited for the elevator, which apparently was pretty close because it wasn't long at all before the doors opened and he walked in. _'Well that was just damned lucky, I really didn't want to wait the 10 minutes for it to come all the way up from the bottom floor.'_

He walked out of Higurashi Corp and into the hot afternoon sun. 'Damn, It just sucks to wear a suit in this fucking weather." He commented as he took of his jacket and causally strolled down the street. He was caught very off guard however when he was suddenly grabbed by the elbow and yanked towards the police car on the side of the street.

"Hey, what the hell is this about?" He asked heatedly. '_This is fucking ridiculous, I am getting arrested? For what?'_

"Just relax and get into the car, we need to ask you some questions about your family. If you cooperate we can forget about the handcuffs but if you want to do this the hard way then you can put your hands on top of the car and I can throw you in the car. Your choice."

He pretended to think about if for a few seconds then angrily got into the car without any complaints. He slid into the back seat and shut the door. The officer walked around, got in on the drivers side, started the car and they were off.

"My family eh? You got a lot of Balls Miroku," Inuyasha said smirking. He reached into his inner left jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and continued "You are so lucky those girls didn't catch you. What the fuck were you thinking, pulling me off the street like that? If they had seen it I would have been screwed. You think they would keep me on the job if they saw me getting pulled in by a cop? Stupid ass. And you better believe you paying for me to get this suit dry cleaned. You shoved me into the car and its dirty as fuck!" Inuyasha threw the cigg out the window and started to rub off the invisible dirt of his pants and jacket.

"Oh, I am deeply sorry my dearest friend but us incompetent people you work with at that crappy desk job of yours need to know the information you got. So we wanted to pull you in while it was still fresh in your memory." He looked at him in the rear view mirror and smirked at him before pulling the radio up to his mouth.

"Bullshit. I have a good memory, that's why I am so good at my job. So don't even try that tired story on me. You just wanted to through me around. And if you fuck with me earpiece again I am going to shave your head while your sleeping. That shit hurt! You know I have sensitive hearing." He pulled out the ear piece that was carefully hidden in his ear and jet black hair and set it in its holding case and put it back in his pocket. Miroku, his friend since training school just laughed and called in that they were just a few blocks away then settled his eyes on the road.

The silence crept on for about another minute before Inuyasha started to talk again. "Hey, did you know that Higurashi was a girl? I mean, are you sure she is the right one? It seems impossible that she is capable of running the mob." He was staring out the window, picturing her in his mind. She seems so...so…innocent. There was no way she could do the things that the file had said she did.

"No, Higurashi is a guy. He died about 3 months ago. At first we couldn't have been happier, the crime should have slowed and we wouldn't have to work so hard to shovel shit day and night. But even after he died. Things were still happening around that company. It was like nothing was different. Its obvious that the girl is following in his footsteps. It's a compromised company, we know it is. We just cannot prove it yet. That's why we were assigned. Before, it was too dangerous. He would sniff out every undercover we put in the job. But since we have a newbie as head boss…she is bound to make mistakes. That's where we come in. Watch and report until we get the go ahead to take her down." Miroku was going on and on about what was expected of them and what the file said. But Inuyasha wasn't really listening. He just couldn't get her out of his head. _'No, she is a mob boss. Never get involved with bad guys. First rule! I am the job! I am all about the job! I will figure her out. Its just a job.'_ He was repeating the mantra in his head hoping his doubt would go away. This was his job. He was an undercover agent for the FBI. And he had done this a million times. But as he was trying to see her as nothing more than a case. It occurred to him that he had never had this much trouble with getting head strong into his work. Why was he having so much trouble with this one?

Yeah why is he having so much trouble with this one? huh? You never know. But what did you think? Be Honest please and I love reviews so please read and review Like the lovely readers I know you are! Well I will update soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. We shall see. Until then...later


	2. Sleep tight

A/N: Ok, So I had some people saying that it was hard to find the change in POV's and thing like that. After I went back a reread I realized that my cuts weren't there. So I think I will now put up the name of who ever is the one I am focusing on at that moment. It might take me a little longer to get it completely right- I am a little rusty, but please bare with me. Thank you. And if there is anything else then just review and I will answer all your questions

Sleep Tight

KAGOME

Kagome didn't watch him leave. '_That would have been just silly'_ she thought silently to herself. But she couldn't help herself and glanced at his butt as he was waiting to get in the elevator. 'He had such a nice backside' she sighed in happiness. What a find. She had glanced over at his paperwork earlier. He had excellent references it almost seemed too good to be true. But she was hoping everything was going to work out 'Lord knows I have had my share of problems' she frowned at the thought 'not here Kagome. Don't be a wimp!' she chastised herself.

It had been months and she still couldn't get over it. She refused to think about it, at least right now anyway. She was going out to lunch with Sango, who had yet to return from "quickly" grabbing her bag. "Where is she anyway?" she mused out loud.

Sango walked quickly down the hallway. "Ok, let's go. Sorry that took so long. The damn phone won't stop ringing, we have to fix it. I just can't stand it anymore." She shook her head.

'Poor Sango," Kagome thought 'She is on the phone more than anyone, oh well. I guess we all have out little problems; at least she doesn't have to spend all day on her feet showing every adviser or board member around ever single time the come to visit. It is like I am their tour guide or something. I mean seriously. I do have things to do!'

"It's about time Sango. Let's go I am starving." He stomach growled in agreement as they both got on the elevator and waited to get to the bottom.

"Yeah, I just bet you are. Hungry for some Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes bugged out and Sango could only laugh. "Oh, you know it's true. You were checking him out the entire time he was here. It's ok though, he may not be the brand I would go for, but I have to admit that he had a great set of buns too." Kagome just couldn't believe that her friend was talking about her new co-worker like a piece of meat. She was even more shocked at the fact that her friend had caught her staring. Kagome glared at Sango, but before she could open her mouth the doors opened and a huge rush of people entered through the doors. _'Oh just wait until I get you alone girl!'_

Both girls were escorted to the back on the restaurant. They were both so hungry that they were ready to eat the waiter; by the time they actually caught a cab and got down there they almost lost the reservations. Valentino's was their favorite restaurant and everyone knew them. They didn't even have to order anymore. So it was easy to just sit back and relax.

"So?" Sango asked out of the blue. Kagome put down her drink and looked up towards her friend waiting for some kind of explanation. Sango just rolled her eyes at her friend's air headedness. "So, what did you think of him. And be honest. You suck at lying when you have to lie to me so don't even try it." Kagome blushed and forced herself not to look into her lap.

"I don't know Sango." She said dejectedly. "I mean I think he is way attractive. His eyes are like the sun and that hair, black as night. But I am not so sure I should be getting involved with anyone. I don't know if I can trust anyone again, especially after that creep Naraku." She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was such a long time ago. But her high school "sweetheart" will be someone she won't soon forget.

Sango watched her friend relive her high school years of hell and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Naraku had been a horrible person. They both met him at the beginning of sophomore year, and things had started off nicely. He would hang out with them at school and sometimes go do things with them. But then it all started to go south. He would spend more and more time with Kagome and less and less with both of them. Not that she was jealous mind you; she was pretty ok with it actually. He had always given her the creeps but she just couldn't get Kagome to see it.

Then they had started going out in junior year. That's when bad things started happening. He would follow her everywhere. And would stalk her. He told her what to wear, who to talk to, what to eat, where to go. She could never do anything for or by herself. And she had started to get really sick. She was hospitalized for a few weeks. Social services thought her mom and dad were abusing her; they did a whole investigation and everything. But she got home well enough and seemed to be doing better. But Naraku was getting rough with her. And she finally couldn't take it anymore and called the cops on him. It turned out that while he was giving her food. He was putting some sort of drug in it as well. No one really knew why and when he was asked he either denied it or simply changed the subject. But after that we all kept a closer eye on Kagome. She almost didn't graduate. But she pulled everything together in senior ear and got a 4.0 GPA for the entire year. That got her into a good college, and you would think that her parents would be supportive and helpful. But no, her father was a workaholic, a sexaholic and a drugaholic. Basically every bad thing you can get away with, he pretty much did it. And her mother, while she was nice, she climbed her way into a bottle towards the beginning of the nineties when her husband's career took off and never really got back out. So she wasn't really any help. That's where I come in. Kagome is my best friend and I would never willingly leave her alone, especially if you think about her home life.

So she spent the majority of her years at my house, she was my sister and we all treated her as such. When my family died in a car accident, we were both just distraught. I never would have made it without her. She took me in and we lived together. We even shared rooms during college. We never separated; it is how it always was and how it will always be.

"Kagome that was a very long time ago. He is far away and won't ever hurt you again. It is ok to like someone. I know you do. The way you just described him means you must like him a little bit. And ok it's against office decorum but you are the boss and I know he was checking you out too..."

"Oh he was not-"

"Oh yes he was, I saw him do it. So don't worry. I am not saying marry the guy. I am jut saying, give him a chance ok?" Sango looked her friend in the eye and willed her to agree. She reluctantly nodded and they both smiled at each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and chatting about trivial things. Completely unaware of the troubles they were about to face.

…………

BACK TO INUYASHA

"Just what in the name of Hell do you think you are doing? I give you chance after chance and you can only fuck it up, you're fired! I really mean it this time." Inuyasha completely ignored the ranting and raving of his 'actual' boss. It was an every day occurrence whether he actually fucked up or not. It was the running entertainment at the office. There was always something that he had done wrong that he needed to get chewed out for. It gets pretty ridiculous sometimes, there are instances of people doing things and then saying he had done them. Miroku had actually put up a porn slideshow screensaver on every computer and blamed him for it. While Inuyasha had thought it funny, he did not enjoy the ass chewing he got for it. So it did get out of hand, but it kept moral high so he let it go.

"Myoga, I am here because you called me in. I didn't do anything wrong, I have only been there a day, give me a break. You know you can't fire me; I am to damn good at what I do. So Ha! Now what did you want? Or have you already forgotten, old man." Myoga and Inuyasha had a love hate relationship. It worked for the both of them and they were happy throwing taunts and yelling at each other.

"Well actually, yes I have forgotten what I was about to tell you. Oh well. Put in your hour downstairs and then go home kid. You need a vacation" Myoga didn't even glance up from the file he was reading. He just waved his hand to tell Inuyasha to get out so he could get back to what he was doing. _'Just what was I doing anyway?_' he silently asked himself. "I am getting to old for this kind of shit." He commented absently. He heard a distant 'you sure as hell got that right' from Inuyasha, to which he responded "Damn you and your hearing. Just for that, two hours." And he slammed the door. _'Takes care of that problem doesn't it'_

"I don't know Miroku. It just doesn't make logical sense. She just doesn't seem like the type to commit all those crimes." Inuyasha said, dodging all of his friends punched.

Miroku shook his head and smirked. "Well, has Mr. Job finally gone soft? Do you doubt our Intel because truly, that would be a first." He took a defensive stance against Inuyasha's sudden offensive attacks.

" I am not saying that. Not exactly. I don't doubt for a second that the company is crooked. I am just saying I cannot see _her_ as the great evil mastermind. I mean, you didn't see her, she looks too innocent. Maybe it is one of the other CEO's or something. She said there were a few of them. Something about not liking to be in total control, everyone should be equal. Very forward thinking for such a young girl. I can see why the people who work there like her." He was lost in the memory of what had happened today and he missed blocking a punch in the face which landed him on his back.

" You're not paying attention. Forget about the girl and focus on what's going on around you." He held a hand out to his friend who took it, but what he thought was a friendly gesture turned into a rather surprising throw. He didn't even see it coming because the next thing he knew his body was being hurled across the mats and landed with a heavy thud. "Ungh, that was a very cheap shot." He started to get up but he was having a bit of trouble.

"Well, you weren't paying attention. You should have been focusing on what's going on around you." Inuyasha smugly stated reiterating was Miroku had told him earlier. And reached for a towel and threw it to him. "Ok, I am done for today. Are you going to wash up here or are you going to go home first?" Inuyasha asked, chugging a bottle of water.

" I am headed home. I am tired and my playboy should have arrived in the mail today." Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's perverted tendencies, '_he will never change.'_ They parted ways near the parking lot.

Inuyasha climbed up the steps to his penthouse apartment. While it was an excellent place to live, the building itself was just small enough to not include elevators which meant that he had to hike himself up the four flights of stairs and that wasn't altogether pleasant when you have spent the past 2 hours working. He shoved his key into the lock and turned, walking into his dark apartment made him realize just how tired he actually was. He shluffed off his clothes ad shoes leaving nothing but his boxers and trudged into his bedroom. He had actually almost forgotten to switch his alarm on. "Can't be late for my first real day at work" he chided himself. He made sure it was on before throwing himself into his bed and falling in to a deep completely unsatisfying sleep.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY- PERSONS UNKNOWN (as of right now, but just guess)

2 sided phone conversation

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. I think we have some serious problems."

"_What do you mean we have problems. The plan is working just fine. And if you would get the fucking lead out of your ass and do what you promised then we can finish this. I am sick of slinking around. It is beneath me."_

" I know Sir, but the FBI got involved. I don't know how far you want me to take this. He might get in the way and compromise our little Kagome."

"_Well, we can't have that now can we? Do what you must. Kill the bastard. I just want this done with soon. Kagome may be a little naïve but she is in no way stupid. It wont be much longer before she is poking around. I would hate to have to kill her."_

"Technically you wont be doing much of anything. I am out here doing all your shit work. If you don't like the way I do it then go fuck yourself. Let me do what I do and you don't interfere."

"_How dare you presume to talk that way, I should gut you, you stupid son on a-"_

"I would seriously watch where you go with that sentence. You just might push me to far."

The man over the phone was squeezing his fist as hard as he could, He shouldn't have used this guy, he is far to unpredictable. _'Oh well, to late now'_. "Just get it done." And he hung up without waiting for a response.

He hung up the phone. "Get it done; yeah I will get it done. But I think I will do it my way. I think I will give my little Kagome a call. It has been _so_ long since I have seen her; a little phone call won't hurt anyone. Well, maybe her, but just a little bit." He smirked evilly as he reached into the side table drawer for a notebook with some numbers scribbled on it.

He searched until he found the number he was looking for, her number. "Yes Kagome, you think I wouldn't be watching you. I have been keeping a _very_ close eye on you my little girl. And I will have you, just like I was promised. But I think we will speed things up just a little bit."

He took the cordless phone and walked to the left, into a smaller, darker room. Small surveillance televisions decorated all four walls of the room. He noticed one in particular and smiled. The screen showed a woman, sleeping silently in her bed. Completely unaware that someone was watching her at that very moment. He moved closer so that he could see her better. _'She looks like such an angel when she sleeps, my Kagome. She would hate to know that I have cameras in every room of her apartment, and that I watch her every single day.'_ He smirked and dialed the phone. He waited for it to ring and watched as Kagome struggled to wake from her dreamless sleep to find the source of her annoyance.

He watched as she struggled to swim to the other side of the bed, where she clumsily groped for the phone.

KAGOME

'_Damnit, I swear. Did I not tell anyone to call past 11:00? This is ridiculous. Well, whoever it is they had better have a damn good reason.' She grumbled to herself, she was sleeping really well and then out of nowhere her phone started ringing. 'Oh where is it? Where is it? aha! Found it'_

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily. No answer

"Who is this? It is 2:30 in the morning, this had better be good." She was getting frustrated, they still weren't answering

"Look, jackass. Do not call me again. Goodbye." She moved the receiver away from her ear but before she could she heard someone, someone she had prayed to god every single night was dead.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep, my Kagome, I just couldn't sit back and not tell you that. Sleep well." And the line went dead.

'_No. It can't be, he was gone, he was gone.'_ She was turning frantic now, her sleepiness was gone and had been replaced with unbelievable panic. She threw the phone across the bed and shot out from under the covers. She ran towards the light switch and soon the room was illuminated with brightness. She tore through the entire house, searching under anything she could and looked behind any door. '_Nothing, nothing.'_

It was like at that moment. She knew someone was watching her. In the house with her.

"Fuck, I have to call Sango." She reached for the phone before she remembered what time it was. "No, I can't wake her. She works to damn hard to not deserve a few hours of sleep." She put the phone down and walked to her bed. She climbed in just like she had a few hours ago, but this time she had no plans of sleeping. There was no way she could, he had found her, and he was watching. _'I can't live like this again. I need help. Tomorrow, I talk to Sango tomorrow.'_ She nodded her head in the affirmative and couldn't find herself to stop. As long as she kept moving, then it wasn't real, she was safe. But the second she stopped, it was quiet, and she could almost hear him laughing, watching and waiting.

END

A/N: Yes I know this chapter was shorter. But I wanted to start the next one with Inu going to work. So I needed a transition. I know it's a slow start off but we can deal. It's ok. But please read and review, I always love em. I am pretty sure the next one should be up in the next 2 days. I am hoping anyway.


	3. Change in SceneryPart 1

A/N OMG! I am so sorry that this chapter took SO long to get out. I was out of town for a month visiting with family and then an unexpected trip to d.c. which was A LOT longer than expected. I am very sorry! Enjoy the chapter!

Also as a side note- I would like to thank sqeekers, I have always gotten great comments and they have stuck by me throughout all my works. SO THANK YOU! YOU ROCK SOCKS!

A Change in Scenery part 1

INUYASHA

Inuyasha was in the middle of a deeply erotic dream about his new boss when his alarm decided that it was time wake up. Hearing the noise startled him at first because he couldn't for the life of him remember what exactly he needed to do that made it necessary to wake up at the ungodly hour of 6:00 in the morning. He was racking his brain about it; it took him a good 10 minutes before he remembered.

'Oh Fuck!" He tumbled out of bed and tried to figure out how he was going to get to work in an hour. Granted he had to be there by 9:00 but technically it was his first day so he wanted to make a good impression. It was never wrong to want to get in good with the boss, especially if he was required to find out everything he possibly could about her. But it seemed as if his plan was going straight to hell anyway considering he was already late

"Damnit, of all the mornings to be late it just had to be today." He had thrown on the suit he had set aside for today and ran to the bathroom. His hair didn't require much product thankfully so he spent the most time brushing his teeth.He was ready to head out the door in 15 minutes, which meant he had 45 minutes to get there.'_Well I guess it's time to call in a favor'_ he smiled and flipped open his phone. After dialing the number he waited until someone picked up

"Hey Shippou, I think its time you were good for one of the many IOU's and get me and escort to the Higurashi buildings. I need you outside in no less than 10 minutes." He said quickly and didn't even wait for a response. He just flipped the phone closed and went down the stairs to wait for his ride.

11 MINUTES LATER

"Well it's about fucking time you got here! You know, you could have put this entire case in jeopardy with your lack of work ethic, you had better believe I am telling Myoga about this." Inuyasha yelled half heartedly at his long time friend. Shippou had been like a little brother to him. He knew him from when he was a little kid.

"Whatever fuzz, I got here one minute late. And I know you aren't going to say anything. I know damn well this is against policy. The only reason I am actually helping you is because I DO owe you. But don't make this an everyday thing. I have better things to do than drag your sorry lazy ass around town today." Shippou always looked up to Inuyasha; he was actually one of the biggest reasons that he had decided to join the force. He just wanted to be close to him.

Inuyasha and he didn't really talk much, neither were morning people. But it had taken 20 minutes to get there. Inuyasha thanked Shippou as he exited the vehicle and decided that since he was so early he deserved some much needed coffee. So he headed towards the Starbucks across the street. He had just opened the door when his cell phone went off. He was already agitated about almost being late but everyone who has his number should know that he hates being called this early.

He snatched the phone off of the carrying case and looked at the number.

'_Miroku? What in the hell would he want this early?'_ He pushed the talk button and moved it to his ear.

"Yo Roku, what the hell do you want? You know damn well I hate conversation this early unless absolutely necessary." He let out a yawn that proved his point and went to stand in line to place his order.

"Inuyasha, it is necessary. Trust me. But look I don't have much time, she is only a few feet in front of me but-" Whatever he was going to say Inuyasha didn't hear past that point. He has come up to the counter and hung up the phone so he could order his coffee and enjoy it in peace. He wanted at least a little quiet and alone time before he had to put on his whole role acting thing today.

"Yes, can I have an Americano please?" He winked at the young counter girl before sliding what change he had left into the tip jar and walking over to the pick up counter.

'_I wonder what Miroku wanted. He knows better than to call me this early, maybe it really was something important. Oh well, I can probably find a few minutes at lunch to sneak away and call then.' _

After spending a little while nursing some of his coffee he walked towards Higurashi towers with his head held high and a smile on his face. (Both were extremely difficult for him because of how damn early it was) But he managed. Hey, it was his job. So he took the elevator up the endless floors and walked into the lobby like there was no place he would rather be. '_Yeah right, I would rather be in a nice comfy bed with an incredibly sexy woman lying right next to me.'_ He got into the elevator and pressed his floor, '_hmm, I wonder if it is possible to drink this entire thing before I reach my floor… but should I do it?_' Inuyasha quickly stuck the tip of his tongue into the coffee to test its heat rating. '_Eh, why not'_ and he chugged it.

KAGOME

"Kag! I have something to tell you. You're not going to believe this." Sango ran up to her friend was practically squealing like a little girl. But her friend wasn't showing the same amount of enthusiasm, matter of fact she hadn't even acknowledged that she even noticed anyone was talking to her. "Hey, Kagome. Are you alright?"Sango was pretty worried now. After getting a better look, Kagome was deathly pale. And her eyes were sunken in. It looked as if she hadn't slept at all.

After a minute of silence Kagome finally met Sango's eyes and uttered three simple words. "He found me."Sango stood there in utter shock before she could register exactly what is was that her friend was telling her. There was no mistaking who the "he" was that she was talking about. But the idea of it was so utterly horrible that you had to take a second to fully comprehend it.

"Kagome, are you sure? What happened? Did he attack you? Why didn't you call me?" Sango was on a roll and there was nothing that was going to stop her. Her mind raced with possibilities and solutions. Anything and everything that would keep her friend safe she would do. "We have to move you, there are thousands of available apartments in this city, and I will have you a new address by late afternoon. I will schedule the movers to come today. You can stay with me tonight and I will help you unpack tomorrow, we will just call in a sick day or something."Kagome was in such shock by her friend's complete change of emotions. The girl just went from scared and concerned to angry then straight to headstrong in less that 45 seconds. It was just downright scary sometimes. But Kagome wouldn't have it any other way and was so glad Sango was in her life.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you Sango" She hugged her friend and was about to ask her what her good news was from earlier when she heard the elevator ding and a man came rushing out like he was on fire.

"Whader…I pleed whader." Kagome noticed that it was none other than Inuyasha. 'What is he doing here this early?' The man in question came up to them in a hurry and was frantically waving at his tongue. "Kgme. Dho yu Hagve any whader?" It took her a few seconds before she actually understood what the hell he was trying to say

"Yes, I have water. Here." And she handed him the bottle that she always carried in her purse. "Oh Sango, before I forget, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sango's face went from concerned to totally excited.

"Well, I was on my way to work and I was on the phone, as usual. Which reminds me, I need to call them back and finish chewing them out."Kagome stood there in complete shock. That had never happened before. Sango was always yelling at someone and there was nothing in this world short of a nuclear disaster that would have gotten her to let someone off the hook about anything. '_Oh, this just has to be good'_ Kagome thought silently, completely interested now.

"Oh don't give me that look. Let me tell my story. Anyway, so as usual I wasn't looking ahead of me…I had the newest financial statements in hand and there were so many missing transactions, I swear, we really need to get more competent people. This is like the third time that we have had a problem. But anyway, that is not the point of the story. So ok, I was walking and yelling, my usual thing and BAM!" She smacked her hands together to emphasize the action. "I ran right into the hottest thing on 3 legs."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding; she was still so completely surprised that Sango actually had a moment when she wasn't on the phone. She was so surprised that she was sure she was hearing her friend wrong. "Wait, what? Was it a three legged dog or something? I can see how you can give if sympathetic cute points but I don't see how an animal can be "Hot"." Kagome stared at her friend. 'Wow_, she has really lost it_.' Sango just laughed and waved her hands around.

"NO! My god. I was talking about this walking god of a man I ran into today." Sango was grinning like a cat with cream while Kagome stood the completely confused.

"Wait. That doesn't make sense. Why would you say a man had…three…legs?" Sango patiently waited while her best friend worked it out. '_I swear for someone who has experience with what I am talking about, she is so damn dumb sometimes.'_ Kagome's eyes widened as she finally understood the double meaning behind her friends description. "Oh my god Sango is that the only thing you can think about. And you even manage to do it while you're on the job. Your sex deprived."

Inuyasha was quietly but quickly drinking the water and basically choked the entire time he was listening to the girls' conversation. '_This is SO not something a guy should be listening to. Women are just plain confusing. Should I leave? Or would they get mad._'He was so into what he was thinking that he barely caught the end of the conversation"Ok Sango, we have established that he is hot. But tell me you talked to him or something. I mean what is his name?" Kagome was so excited that her friend found a guy. She is alone way too much.

"Well, after I practically ran him over I offered to buy him coffee to apologize, he said yes so I will be meeting him tomorrow morning at the coffee shop across the street. His name is Miroku. So I figured you can sleep in a little bit while I go out and have coffee and maybe a little sugar too." Next thing the girls new, they were sprayed with water.

While pretending not to exist so the girls wouldn't attack him or something for "listening into a private conversation" which he really wasn't, I mean he was standing right there and they were ignoring him. So technically it was not his fault. '_But girls don't see it that way'_ He justified, so he did his best to blend in. But upon hearing his best friends name uttered he spit out the entire mouthful of water onto his coworkers.When they both looked at him in annoyance and question he only mumbled a shocked "Sorry" Before walking to the break room to get a couple of napkins to wipe of their suits.

INUYASHA

If this is the same Miroku that he new, then there was going to be a serious talk later. Luckily for him there was nothing to eventful that had happened on his first day. Around lunch time, he had decided to eat in the break room, figuring that there was a slight possibility of getting any good information. So he was sitting there quietly enjoying his not so good home made ham sandwich when Sam the not-so-smart lobby guy came in and told him he had a few urgent messages from early this morning.

"Why didn't you give them to me directly after you wrote them down? Or connect them to my new number? Or tell me that I had a call?" The lobby guy simply stated that the messages seemed phony and strange, so he figured they weren't important. Inuyasha was irritated but since there was nothing he could do short of telling Kagome or Sango, he figured what the hell. He had about 3 messages that read as follows

#1- Please explain to me why you think its ok to hang up on me. You probably know what's going on by now, we will talk about it later.

#2- Hey sweetie, you forgot your damn earring! Make sure you PUT it ON! Or the hole will close

When he read that message his hand shot to his ear and noticed that he had indeed forgot to put his ear piece in. After a quick check around the room he removed it from his suit pocket, turned it on and placed it in his ear.

"About time dumbass" An agent on the other side commented through the ear piece. Inuyasha just grunted in response before going back to read the last message he got

#3- I had nothing to do with this. But somebody, who is definitely not me, ordered a Stripper to dance at the precinct. She said Inuyasha sent her and that the captain would pay her after she gave him a lap dance. So, you're fired. Bad luck man. Later

"Tell Miroku that after he explains everything to me, I am going to break his legs." He waited for a confirmation before getting up and throwing away what was left of his lunch and walking back to his office to finish some paperwork that he had gotten. '_It is crazy how fast the find work for you to do. I am just lucky that I majored in business; I don't know how I could have faked my way through all of that paper work.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well that was the end of part one. Again I am SO sorry for those of you who waited on this chapter. It sucked not having any computer for a month. Again I apologize. I hope you are still reading this story. I put it up for those who want to read it. To read and review, so I know what you think. Thanks ya'll. Until next time..


End file.
